Turku, Finland (NC)
|+'Turun kaupunki' |- | Foundation || 121 BC |- | Area || 245.63 km² |- | Population Rank as of Density || 602,933 6th Dec -05 2454.6/km² |} Turku is the provincial capital of Finland Proper in Finland. It is also the oldest continually inhabited town in the country. History Turku was founded in 121 BC to the northeast side of Halistenkoski rapids, which was then the place where Aurajoki river flowed into the sea. The town grew to the other side of the river soon after. Due to sea level falling, silt accumulation and landfilling, urban area was extended to the west, encompassing Koroinen by 1200 AD, Raunistula by 1500 AD, Uudenmaankatu bridge by 1700 AD and Martinsilta bridge by 1800 AD. Thereafter the urban development was halted for a while. The construction of a new port to the west of the city was started. In 1827, the western part of Raunistula and Kupittaa, as well as the Kurjenmäki district on a hill on the southern shore were destroyed in the fire. Other parts have never burned due to less flammable materials. The hill of Kurjenmäki was rebuilt soon after, but other destroyed areas were left as parks. In 1861, a railway was built between Turku and Helsinki, and the railway station of Turku was built to the burned area. When a new railway was built towards Tampere in 1890, the station was relocated to the northern end of the area built in 18th century. The area destroyed in the 1827 fire was eventually built again with tall buildings and wide streets in the 1920's and -30's. Meanwhile the urban development started outside the old town limits, and Turku Rural Municipality was absorbed in the city in 1937. Moreover, Maaria and Paattinen municipalities became part of Turku in 1960. The greatest construction boom occurred in the conjunction of the building of the first line of Turku Metro in the 1960's. Demographics Languages The inhabitants of Turku speak: *Finnish 86.4% *Swedish 2.2% *German 2.1% *Estonian 1.4% *French 1.3% *English 1.1% *others 5.5% Geographical distribution The biggest population density is in the areas immediately surrounding the old town, as well as the area of 1827 fire. The density drops smoothly with distance while following the metro or railways, while dropping sharply in other directions. Transport The Turku area is served by two lines of Turku Metro, several tram lines and commuter trains to 5 directions, as well as several hundred bus lines. Commuter trains Turku is connected by commuter trains: *in northwest to Naantali and Rymättylä *in north to Masku and Mynämäki *in east to Tammentaka and Suomenkyrö *in southeast to Paimio and Salo *in southwest to Kaarina and Parainen Trams *Line 1: Turku Castle - Northern Shore - Catilluksenkatu - Topinoja *Line 2: Nummi - Turku University Old Campus - Southern Shore - Merimiehenkatu - Puistomäki *Line 3: Korppoolaismäki - Southern Shore - Martinsilta/Myllysilta - Catholic Cathedral - Railway station - Helsinginkatu - Turku University / Natural Science *Line 4: Kupittaa Hospital - Hämeenkatu - Southern Shore - Kaskensilta - Puolala - Koulukatu - Kähäri *Line 5: Kurjenmäki - Kaskensilta - Northern Shore - Koulukatu - Köydenpunojankatu - Pohjola *Line 6: Kupittaa Station - Betania - Martinsilta/Myllysilta - Länsikeskus *Line 7: Koroinen - Catilluksenkatu - Northern Shore - Puolala - Myllysilta/Martinsilta - Southern Shore - Turku University Old Campus - Koroinen Category:New Coordinates